


Overflowing emotions

by NAK0UME



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kujou Tenn (mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Riku is stress :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NAK0UME/pseuds/NAK0UME
Summary: Riku has a stressful day from his idol work and he just needs some comfort :(
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Overflowing emotions

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this a couple months ago when school was getting tough (I mean it still is but it’s not as bad now ^^;; ) so this did help me a bit and I hope it can help you guys if you’re going through a tough time

Riku was honestly stressed and tired after today. First he overslept and was late to a meeting that he had which also made him skip breakfast, then at rehearsal he was making a lot more mistakes than usual, Some of the staff yelled at him while Tenn scolded him on how unprofessional he was as an idol after they did a shoot together, he almost had an attack on live television, and even then he felt like he was on the verge of an attack for a good portion of the day which was not fun. 

Since the other’s were also doing idol work, The redhead figured that all of them were going to be out, but when he got home, Riku saw Iori in the kitchen grabbing something to eat. He had completely forgotten that Iori was off today......Great. From there, Riku quickly concealed his frustration and sadness with a bright smile while exclaiming

“I’m back!” Iori only briefly turned over to look before he went back to what he was doing while saying

“Welcome back Nanase-san” in a monotone voice. Now even though Iori didn’t really put much meaning into his words, Riku felt like he was being cold to him which honestly made him want to break down right then and there, but he still managed to maintain a happy facade

“How was your day today?” Iori only turned around and only stared at him which made the redhead flinch in surprise.

A few moments of silence went by before Iori’s face shifted to a concern look while saying

“Nanase-san are you ok?” Riku flinches once again at the sudden concern. W-Was he really that bad at hiding his emotions? 

“I’m fine? What makes you ask?” Iori only sighs as he turns back to what he was doing

“If you need to talk about anything, I’m here to listen” Riku only fell silent for a bit trying not to break the image that he already had a hard time maintaining before he responds with 

“Thank you, but I promise that I’m fine” From there without saying a single word, Iori put down his food that he had in his hands before he went over and wordlessly hugged Riku. The redhead himself tensed up a bit at the sudden embrace as he honestly wasn’t expecting that at all, but it didn’t take him long to finally start breaking down sobbing. He buried his head into the younger one’s shoulder while also hugging him back. Iori only silently used one hand to pet his head while the other to rub his back while quietly shushing him.

After maybe a good hour maybe a bit less, Riku finally calms down. Iori only slightly pulls away, but he still is gently holding Riku’s arms

“Do you wanna get settled in your room so we can talk about it” The redhead only nods as he honestly didn’t want to talk, hell he never feels like talking after he cries. Nodding in understandment, Iori gives him a small smile and slowly lets go of him. 

“Alright, I’ll be in my room, when you’re ready just text m-“ Iori cut himself off when Riku gently grabs his hand

“St-Stay.....Please.....” Iori let out a sigh but a smile made it onto his face

“I forget how demanding you are when you’re like this” Riku only fell silent as he looked guilty, but Iori pets his head in reassurance

“There’s nothing wrong with that Nanase-san, I don’t mind spoiling you” Now normally, Iori would be a mess after that statement alone, but right now his main focus is for Riku to get better and besides he didn’t mind seeing slowly become a adorable mess in front of him. He let out a chuckle as petted the redhead before he gently dragged him “Then lets go” 

Once both of them got settled, Both Iori and Riku sat at the edge of the bed

“Now Nanase-San, what’s been bothering you?” From there, Riku fell silent looking down at his lap before he starts spilling out everything

“Today I overslept and I was late to my meeting, and I also skipped breakfast too which I was really hungry for some of the day, I did really bad during rehearsal and Tenn-nii scolded me which made me almost have an attack on television and-“ 

“Do you need to let it out again? You sound like you’re about to cry” Riku only bit his bottom lip as his hands gripped the sheets before he asked

“I-Iori, am I really that bad at being an idol?” Iori’s eyes widened in disbelief at the sudden question. Normally, he would scold the redhead after hearing all of this, but with the older one already close to crying for the second time, he knew this isn’t the time to give him a lecture. It took Iori a bit before he gathered up the courage to say

“Nanase-san, I don’t know who or what made you believe the words that came out of your mouth, but I can promise you that you’re not bad at all” Iori blushes a bit at what he said, but he clears his throat to regain composure 

“While yes you can be a handful at times, oddly enough that’s what makes your charm not only that you’re a hard worker” He then gives him a reassuring smile

“It’s ok not to have good days Nanase-san. Again if you need anything I’m- I mean we’re here. We wouldn’t be a group if we didn’t support each other” From there, Riku felt like he was about to cry again, but not because of frustration, but out of the overwhelming joy he felt in his chest. For the first time today, Riku felt like he was good enough. He heard the younger one softly chuckle before he rubbed his back

“You really are a mess today Nanase-san, crying twice in a row” Riku’s eyes widened as he touched his cheeks in disbelief 

“I-I’m crying....?” Iori could only let out another chuckle before helping the redhead wipe his tears

“Thank you Iori” Riku says in a soft murmur with a small but warm smile. Iori could only blush at the sight as the redhead just looked so adorable

“C-Cute….” 

“Hm? What was that?” 

“I-I said you’re welcome….” The younger one said while turning his head away at a attempt to conceal his blush, but the response he got was a small giggle from Riku

“You look really cute right now you know” 

“Sh-Shut up do you really want me to scold you right now….” Riku could only start laughing seeing how cute Iori was being, bit slowly the younger one started smiling as well, happy that his center is back to his normal clumsy yet cute self.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, criticism is very much appreciated. I hope that all of you enjoyed this and I’ll see you in the next fic ^^


End file.
